


Psychic Stiles - Stackson headcanon

by BdrixHaettC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Future Mpreg, M/M, Post Kanima, Post Season 2, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time I was chatting with otg2012 about a Stackson verse where Stiles was psychic. She gave me her version of how such a verse would play out.</p><p>This is mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychic Stiles - Stackson headcanon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnTheGround2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/gifts).



_[...] I don't know how old Stiles is but maybe it's his seventeenth birthday [...]_

Jackson is born June 15, 1995, making him 15 when season 2 takes place in March 2011 (because of how Jeff Davies reacted when it was pointed out I don’t think he did the math and realised how young they were :d). According to the social network game Scott’s birthday is August 23 and Stiles’s is April 8. Because it’s been mentioned more than once that Scott is already 16 in canon we can assume he was born 1994. Stiles is most likely younger than Scott and was born 1995 because otherwise he would have been in Allison shoes and be turning 17 in 2011 (Allison is born on March 19, 1994). 

If this takes place in an AU of season three (post summer 2011), Stiles would still be 16.

Note: all these dates are from the Facebook game and you can’t think too hard on them in terms of canon because then it _doesn’t work_. Allison and Lydia having a birthday in the same month? I’m pretty sure there were at least two full moons between Allison’s not-party in season 1 and Lydia’s fail of a celebration in season 2.

Stiles ‘visions’ probably started as dreams, dreams he didn’t remember when he woke up, and if he did remember them he would just have thought them weird as hell because who spends his sleeping time dreaming about stuff that are mundane as shit. It might have been a contributing reason as to why he pursued adventures with Scott like he did (such as going into the woods at night on the lookout for a half a body of a dead girl), even his dreams knew how boring his life was! 

If they did start out as dreams, especially if he didn’t remember them at first, then there is no telling how long the visions have been going on. He could have had them for years without knowing. 

Even when he started to remember the dreams when he woke up, if they are as mundane as his favorite coffee place running out of napkins, he wouldn’t make the connection between the dreams and stuff happening _several weeks later_ , he would just witness them with a very strong sense of deja vu. He might not realize something is going on until those deja vu start increasing in occurrence and he sees something happening before his eyes that he dreamt the previous night. 

In the dreams, because we are subjective creatures, Stiles would have believed he was the protagonist. It is not until he actually sees one of his dreams playing out that he realizes that no, he is just a watcher. After that realization he never forgets a face, he actually sees them and recognizes them when it is someone he has met or knows.

He keeps it to himself at first. Everyone else has a lot to deal with what with their own personal dramas and the Alpha pack making moves in their territory. Besides, it’s nothing useful, just snapshots of everyday life.

He doesn’t go to someone until he starts having mini blackouts. When the visions kept themselves in the realms of dreams Stiles could deal with it, they were easily ignored except for those creepy deja vu feels. But now they are intruding on his waking hours and _that_ , that freaks him out. In his admittedly limited experience blackouts are never a good thing, just look at what happened to Jackson.

So, he goes to his brother-from-another-mother, Scott.

Scott listens and is sympathetic but doesn’t push for any course of action (they are all very busy what with the Alphas and their mind-games) until he witness one of these blackouts and sees that they can be a danger to Stiles as he just seem to drift right off regardless of what he is doing at the time. 

Deaton is brought in, and because Stiles has had to turn down helping Derek and his pack (for having the only four wheel vehicle), so is Derek and by extension Peter.

Derek’s interest lasts until he realizes that Stiles has no control over what he sees and it’s really nothing that can be used to their advantage.

Stiles thinks it sucks. If the visions meant he could be like one of those cool X-men that could predict probabilities and thus help determine the actions of their enemies before they do them he would embrace the freakiness. But the only thing it does is make him see stuff he has no use for and interrupting his ability to live a semi-normal life (Scott starts to drive him around, which coincidentally is how the others start noticing something is off).

Eventually Deaton, with the creepy help of Peter, manage to run some test and deduce that this is something that is part of Stiles, it’s not something that was done to him, or that is a consequence of something Stiles did. Stiles has always been able to do it on some level or other and like most such gifts it’s just gotten stronger. The recent stress of his life has most likely been a trigger.

Stiles begs Deaton to turn it off. To make it dormant like before or just _something_ because it’s driving him nuts. If even Jackson has started to notice and ask what is going on you know it’s bad. Jackson has been so locked in his own headspace, emotionally shut down ever since his resurrection as a wolf that you don’t ever know what he is thinking. 

Deaton promises to help and eventually manages to cobble together a ritual that will supposedly limit Stiles ‘radar’, filter out the noise if you will. He can’t make it go away but he can make it so that they go back to the realm of dreams.

Stiles is ecstatic, that is why God invented sleeping pills.

And it works, for a while Stiles has no more visions, not even dreams.

_[Around four months after this started to happen, he realizes that the visions happen more in the future than before.. like he sees himself graduating, then at university, having sex with Jackson, on holidays with him, living with him, Jackson being pregnant [...], a baby.. so yeah, all this is kind of driving him insane... ]_

But when they start up again, oh boy. They are stronger, clearer and it’s not just snapshots anymore but full on reels. And surprisingly they all seem to center on one person, Jackson. (He doesn’t realise that the central theme is him, Stiles.)

Now he’s going nuts for a whole set of reasons. While dreaming he is as happy as can be. The moments he sees, _lives_ , depicts some truly epic happiness. Happiness he doesn’t believe in when he wakes up. 

One, their present suck. The Alphas has made their lives a living nightmare and Stiles has a hard time believing there is any happy ever after so he resents those dreams like hell. 

Two, he hates Jackson. His stint as the Kanima hasn’t helped Stiles pre-disposition to think the worst of Jackson for any given thing, and the fact that he went back with Lydia just to break up with her when their junior year started makes him resent his guts for hurting the girl he supposedly _loves_. (He doesn’t know that the decision was mutual and mostly sought by Lydia as she wanted to find out who she was outside of being someone's girlfriend. Both Jackson and Lydia realized that they needed different things and couldn’t be that for each other.)

Three, it’s Jackson. _Jackson_. The dude’s a douche, and will always be a douche. It doesn’t matter that the dream are starting to make Stiles question everything he thinks he knows about Jackson. 

He dismisses most of it as just impossible probabilities anyway, if not outright lies, especially when one of those dreams depicts a pregnant Jackson, because _dude_ , the guy has a penis. He’s been up close and personal with said penis to know for sure that he has one. This ain’t no yaoi porn plot.

After that Stiles just decides to ignore them even if he starts treating Jackson like shit because he fails to live up to the guy Stiles dreams about.

It’s not until something happens, maybe with the Alphas, maybe something bad unrelated to the Alphas, that has Jackson getting really hurt and Stiles for the first time trying to induce a dream, succeeding, and through that dream is able to help Derek and the others save Jackson that he realizes everything about the dreams is real. Because when he demands to know why Jackson was targeted Derek eventually, very reluctantly, tells him that Jackson is different. He is a Theta, a werewolf capable of ensuring the survival of a bloodline, and that makes him very important to some people.

It takes a moment to get what Derek is saying ( _You mean he can get pregnant!?!_ ) but the realization just makes him sick. Because he now knows that the visions are just a possible future and Stiles has been making his very best to make the one he’s seen and so desperately wants an impossibility. He has treated Jackson like crap. How could Jackson want anything to do with him, let alone a future?

Stiles vows that he will try his very best to make it up to Jackson, get to know him, the him the dreams have been hinting at but that he’s been ignoring, in the hopes of maybe one day know the man he can become. Stiles wants that future like nothing else he’s ever wanted and if it is with Jackson, so be it. He will fight for it.

When the going gets tough, it will be that possible future that will keep him going. 

When Jackson refutes his attempts at friendship because he doesn’t trust it, the boy Stiles is starting to believe has always been there is what keeps Stiles persisting.

Stiles always volunteers when they have to pair up for any projects, school or pack related, insinuating himself into Jackson’s life, wearing down Jackson’s walls until he one days sees that boy staring back at him and Stiles promises himself that he will do anything to protect that boy.

Protect _them_.

I’m not so sure that Jackson, or anyone else, will ever find out about the visions that had to do with _JacksonandStiles_ , Stiles keeps them to himself, like precious treasures when his present is different from what he saw because of the choices they made. 

Anyway, it’s all still very good and he no longer dreams that often, which he doesn't mind because, like previously mentioned, his present is very good by it’s own terms.

He gets to enjoy the life he has.


End file.
